<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Преклонение сулит войну by underveil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358637">Преклонение сулит войну</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil'>underveil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Unrequited Crush, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underveil/pseuds/underveil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Смотри, когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню и ты проснешься с ярко-жёлтыми волосами, и все потому, что постоянно несёшь какую-то фигню, — предупреждает Талия.</p>
<p>— Ага, — соглашается Перси, ставя бутылочку назад и рассматривая остальные, — тут мой грех. Когда я умру и отправлюсь в Подземное царство, меня будут судить за то, что я нёс фигню.</p>
<p>— Это точно.</p>
<p>(AU, где Талия живёт у Джексонов между событиями книг «Перси Джексон и Море чудовищ» и «Перси Джексон и проклятие титана».</p>
<p>В основном это о Перси и Талии, их чувствах к Луке и о том, каково быть детьми на войне.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Thalia Grace/Zoë Nightshade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Преклонение сулит войну</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465469">worship is a war song</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos/pseuds/boos">boos</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что она видит, когда просыпается — это вьющиеся светлые волосы, выбившиеся из хвостика. Что-то должно перемениться в ней при виде этого, узнавание должно жарко вспыхнуть в груди, что-то должно произойти. Но ничего не происходит.</p>
<p>Талия знает только, что все тело у неё болит, а лицо девочки, склонившейся над ней, ей незнакомо. У девочки шрам над бровью и ещё один, рассекающий щеку, глаза серые, взволнованные и в них — это что, слёзы? Талии кажется, она плачет.</p>
<p>Вторая мысль: «Я мертва?» Талия помнит, как умирала. «Она плачет над моим телом?» Она помнит, как её тело разрывали на части и пожирали, а на фоне кричали два тоненьких голоса. Дети. Они были детьми, а стали шумом на фоне в конце, когда Талия перестала быть человеком, быть телом, и начала просто быть. Но не могла же она вернуться в своё тело.</p>
<p>Какой-то мальчик обнимает её, какой-то мальчик кладет её голову к себе на плечо. Когда он шепчет ей, что все будет нормально, она окончательно уверяется, что умерла. Она так ему и говорит.</p>
<p>— Умираю, — шепчет она ему хриплым, непривычным голосом. В голове пульсирует.</p>
<p>Он откидывает голову и кричит куда-то назад:</p>
<p>— Кто-нибудь, дайте амброзии и нектара!</p>
<p>— Умираю, — повторяет она. — Мне приснилось, что я умираю.</p>
<p>Когда он оборачивается к ней, она тут же замечает, что глаза у него зелёные. Зелёные, как морская вода, или мутно-зелёные, или цвета молодой листвы, всё равно, но они сияют в темноте, и ей кажется, что она его знает.</p>
<p>Он смотрит на неё, блики света пляшут на лице, искажённом замешательством.</p>
<p>— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, но по лицу видно, что ему вовсе не хочется услышать ответ.</p>
<p>Но не ответить нельзя. Она смотрит прямо на него. «Я не знаю. Я просто есть», — говорит инстинкт, но разумная часть мозга вмешивается. Разумная часть мозга берёт верх, и тело застывает. Она больше не чувствует ног.</p>
<p>— Я Талия. Дочь Зевса, — говорит она ему своим прежним, ровным голосом — адреналин творит чудеса, — и он морщится. Тогда она понимает, что не умерла, и думает вдруг, что лучше бы ей умереть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В восемь вечера в понедельник, в самом конце душного влажного нью-йоркского лета Перси открывает входную дверь и нос к носу сталкивается с Талией Грейс. Уж её-то никак нет в списке тех, кто может объявиться у них на пороге вечером в понедельник. Кому-то из их жутких соседей что-то понадобилось? Возможно. Очень вежливое мифологическое чудовище явилось надрать Перси задницу? Может быть. Папа решил отвлечься от своей дико важной работы — править океаном и носить гавайские рубашки от Томми Багама — и пришел по старинке наладить контакт с сыном? Сомнительно, но всё же более вероятно, чем коротко остриженная Талия Грейс с пакетом пончиков в руке и смущённой улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>На плече у неё висит рюкзак, а потрёпанную чёрную одежду, в которой она была похоронена пять лет, Талия сменила на обычную оранжевую футболку Лагеря полукровок с отрезанными рукавами и мощные армейские ботинки.</p>
<p>— Привет, — говорит она так беззаботно, как только может. — Можно зайти? Я принесла пончики. — Она встряхивает пакет, будто Перси их не видит.</p>
<p>— Ну...</p>
<p>У него за спиной показывается мать — посмотреть, кто к ним пришёл. Поражённая, она приглашает Талию войти.</p>
<p>Так и получилось, что Перси девять месяцев прожил с дочерью Зевса.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хирон сказал, что я могу уехать, но недалеко и к кому-нибудь, с кем, по его мнению, я точно буду в безопасности, — объясняет Талия, хлопая в ладоши, чтобы стряхнуть с пальцев сахарную пудру. — Я сказала, что никого не знаю. Он предложил мне несколько вариантов, а потом сказал, что «Салли Джексон всегда была известна как великодушная женщина», и, наверное, это всё и решило.</p>
<p>Мать Перси слушает её с тем материнским видом, который Перси определяет как смесь беспокойства, напряжённого размышления и решимости. Когда Талия умолкает, он молит богов, чтобы мама вежливо выставила её, снабдив кое-какой едой, улыбкой и, может быть, списком других мест, где она могла бы поселиться.</p>
<p>Вместо этого мать бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону и тут же говорит:</p>
<p>— Конечно, оставайся у нас. Конечно, Талия. Нам придется кое над чем подумать, например, где ты будешь спать...</p>
<p>— О, всё равно. Мне всё равно, где спать, миссис Джексон. Если придётся, то и во дворе.</p>
<p>Салли смеётся.</p>
<p>— Нет, не беспокойся, мы тебя устроим. Нам придется что-нибудь придумать, но мы тебя устроим.</p>
<p>Кажется, Перси с матерью сегодня на разных волнах.</p>
<p>Ему не то что не нравится Талия, но ребёнком великого пророчества будет кто-то из них, и сложно сказать, какие у них теперь отношения, чуть ли не с примесью соперничества. В этом учебном году он думал хотя бы попытаться поправить оценки и попробовать завести новых друзей, но при всём при этом тянуть за собой девчонку, которая была вроде как мертва эти пять лет — это в его планы не входило.</p>
<p>Пять минут спустя Салли зовёт его в коридор, чтобы помочь достать простыни для раскладного дивана. Перси отводит мать в сторонку.</p>
<p>— Ты меня даже не спросила.</p>
<p>Она глядит ему прямо в глаза:</p>
<p>— Потому что ты бы сказал «нет».</p>
<p>Он скрипит зубами. Это правда.</p>
<p>— Мам, а ты думала, что двое детей-полубогов, отпрысков больших шишек, под одной крышей — это не лучшая идея? Что для тебя это может быть опасно?</p>
<p>— Поверь, я не принимаю решений, которые кажутся мне неблагоразумными. Я ведь не дала тебе погибнуть за все эти годы, скажешь, нет? — Она улыбается ему, и он не может не улыбнуться в ответ — и не закатить глаза, совсем чуть-чуть. — Я верю, что Хирон защитит вас обоих, защитит нас. — Её голос вдруг падает до шепота: — Я знаю, что вы не близки и, что если вы будете тут вдвоём, есть риск... осложнений, но я скорее предпочту знать, что она в безопасности с тем, кто умеет разбираться с этими осложнениями, чем с тем, кто не умеет.</p>
<p>Салли смотрит в кухню, и её сын переводит взгляд туда же. Оба они видят силуэт девочки, которая сидит у них за столом и постукивает ногами по подножке стула. Неровно торчащие волосы, которые она явно остригла сама, блестят в жёлтом свете их маленькой квартирки. Она смотрит не на них, а в окошко над раковиной, любуясь прекрасным видом — кирпичной стеной соседнего здания.</p>
<p>Мать Перси поворачивается к нему. Она смотрит твёрдо, глаза её полны сочувствия, и она шепчет:</p>
<p>— Перси, у неё больше никого нет.</p>
<p>Он хочет возразить: это не так, у неё есть Аннабет — даже если Аннабет сейчас на другом конце страны — у неё есть другие полубоги, к которым она может поехать, но Салли уходит, а Перси остаётся в коридоре с наволочками в руках. Он снова смотрит в кухню, на Талию, и видит, как она кусает губы и мнёт руки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Хирон устраивает её в школу, и это бы ничего, если бы это не была, ну, знаете, та самая школа, куда Перси поступил в этом году. Двое полубогов, детей Большой Тройки, рядом часами в течение девяти месяцев. Перси уже подумывает писать завещание.</p>
<p>Хирон уверяет, что предпринял особые меры в школе, чтобы защитить их настолько, насколько возможно — а это немного, учитывая, что полубогов нельзя защитить полностью — и что волноваться им не о чем. Никто из них от этого волноваться не перестаёт, но, по крайней мере, можно теперь сделать вид, что все путём.</p>
<p>Талия в том же классе, что и он — она давно не ходила в школу, и так удобнее. Первый месяц — это кошмар, как в любой новой школе, и у Перси достаточно причин для тревоги, чтобы его тошнило почти каждую ночь. У Талии, кажется, та же проблема, только выражает она это по-другому. Через две недели после начала семестра она приходит домой наполовину обритой наголо. Перси думает, что смотрится это очень круто, но он скорее даст себе голову отрубить, чем скажет ей об этом. Через три недели он заходит на кухню и видит, как она что-то готовит; её волосы выкрашены в ярко-зелёный цвет. Перси нехотя признает про себя, что это ещё круче.</p>
<p>Талия не унимается. Через неделю она прокалывает бровь. Через две её волосы начинают отливать лиловым. К концу первых трёх месяцев в школе её волосы из пурпурных становятся блёкло-розовыми с бирюзовыми прядками, бровь проколота, а в носу кольцо. Она собиралась ещё проколоть губу, но мать Перси её отговорила.</p>
<p>Однажды Перси спрашивает её (наверняка выдавая мучительную зависть):</p>
<p>— Как ты всё время делаешь пирсинги? Разве для этого не нужен взрослый?</p>
<p>Талия с дивана пожимает плечами. Она играет в какую-то игру про покемонов на старом геймбое.</p>
<p>— У меня есть связи.</p>
<p>— Ты пять лет прожила в листве, — напоминает Перси.</p>
<p>У Талии на лице появляется то же выражение, как и всякий раз, когда он заговаривает о том, как она была деревом: как будто её оскорбляет, что он так серьёзно к этому относится.</p>
<p>— У дяди Силены Боргард салон пирсинга. Боргарды — неплохие люди.</p>
<p>Перси наклоняет голову. Силена Боргард не похожа на человека, который стал бы общаться с Талией.</p>
<p>— Вы с Силеной дружите?</p>
<p>Талия пожимает плечами. Её глаза прикованы к экрану, где она сражается с Бидриллой.</p>
<p>— Вроде того.</p>
<p>Перси задумывается. Почему тогда он не дружит с Силеной? Разве он не крутое дитя пророчества, не круче Талии?</p>
<p>Талия вдруг вскидывает на него глаза и хитро улыбается:</p>
<p>— А чего ты спрашиваешь? Завидуешь, что Силена хочет дружить со мной, такой прекрасной, потрясающей, Талией Грейс? А не с тобой, таким грязным, вонючим, Персеем Джексоном?</p>
<p>Перси бурчит что-то в ответ. Глупый вопрос, но щёки у него краснеют. Он уходит в кухню, стараясь не обращать на неё внимания, но и там ему слышно, как она ржёт.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Иногда они связываются с Аннабет через Ириду, когда она одна и скучает, что бывает нечасто, потому что она постоянно завалена домашней работой. Талия и Перси сконфуженно улыбаются, когда она им об этом сообщает. Стопки домашних заданий, скапливающиеся в их комнатах, скоро перерастут Эверест. Аннабет делает вид, что ни о чем не догадывается.</p>
<p>Они говорят с ней только иногда ещё и потому, что беседы у них выходят, мягко говоря, натянутыми. Талия и Аннабет провели друг без друга несколько лет, и сейчас им чего-то не хватает, пропавшего кусочка паззла. Все знают, о ком речь, но никто не называет имени. Как сказать, что скучаешь по парню, который сейчас воюет против тебя?</p>
<p>Редко, но бывает, что обе они смеются над какой-нибудь глупостью, сказанной Перси: тогда это похоже на дружбу, которой у него никогда не было и которая сейчас ему почти не даётся. Иногда они говорят о чём-то, чего он не понимает, или вспоминают прошлое так, что ему никогда не понять, и хотя тогда ему кажется, что их дружба с Аннабет бледнеет в сравнении с тем, что она пережила вместе с Талией, он в каком-то смысле чувствует себя счастливым. Приятно видеть, что Талия и Аннабет не всегда так неуклюжи и неуверенны друг с другом, что иногда у них получается контакт. Это первый шаг. Маленький, крохотный первый шажок.</p>
<p>В один из таких сеансов уже поздно, и они наблюдают, как Аннабет готовится к завтрашнему дню. Они с Талией лениво болтают о чем-то, Перси пялится в пространство и тут вспоминает, что ему тоже нужно кое-что распечатать. Он извиняется — девочки особо не слушают и не возражают — и включает ноутбук на кофейном столике, чтобы найти своё эссе.</p>
<p>Он выводит компьютер из спящего режима, тот оживает и автоматически открывается на последней просмотренной странице. Это статья из новостей двухлетней давности, озаглавленная «БЕРИЛ ГРЕЙС ПОГИБАЕТ В АВТОКАТАСТРОФЕ?» Там фотография женщины с прекрасными светлыми волосами и голубыми, как у Талии, глазами, а рядом с ней — фотография машины, врезавшейся в дерево. Перси не нужно читать статью, чтобы понять, кто это и что это значит. Вместо этого он сглатывает, закрывает браузер, распечатывает своё эссе и возвращается в кухню так, будто ничего не случилось.</p>
<p>Он заговаривает об этом однажды, неделю спустя. Мама ещё не вернулась домой, и они сами готовят себе ужин. Талия задает ему традиционный вопрос:</p>
<p>— Почему вся еда у вас синяя?</p>
<p>Он объясняет ей, что это просто мамина причуда, и потом спрашивает:</p>
<p>— А ты? Твоя мама, какая она была?</p>
<p>Талия смотрит на него так, что он даёт ей уйти от ответа и никогда больше об этом не вспоминает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На четвёртый месяц в новой школе они понимают, что друзей у них тут не будет, и смиряются с неизбежным: придется им дружить друг с другом. Получается это легче, чем казалось обоим.</p>
<p>Однажды вечером они стоят в магазинчике через пару кварталов от дома. Талия колеблется между пятью различными оттенками чёрного лака для ногтей (будто они хоть чем-то отличаются), а Перси хватает горстями шоколадные батончики, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. У него был скверный день. Он завалил тест по английскому, порвал новые джинсы, и за ланчем какой-то парнишка пролил на него апельсиновый сок. Он заслужил эти сраные батончики «Нестле». Он будет зубами драться за эти сраные батончики «Нестле».</p>
<p>— Какой мне взять, как думаешь? — доносится голос Талии из соседнего прохода. Он прихватывает для неё ещё пару печений с арахисовым маслом и идет помогать ей выбирать.</p>
<p>— Возьми этот, — предлагает он, вынимая бутылочку кричащего золотого лака с блестками. Талия закатывает глаза. — Можешь даже волосы в такой покрасить. Очень впечатляет. — Для большей выразительности он подносит бутылочку к её волосам, там, где сейчас белые пряди. Такие ему больше всего нравятся.</p>
<p>— Смотри, когда-нибудь я тебе это припомню и ты проснешься с ярко-жёлтыми волосами, и все потому, что постоянно несёшь какую-то фигню, — предупреждает она.</p>
<p>— Ага, — соглашается Перси, ставя бутылочку назад и рассматривая остальные, — тут мой грех. Когда я умру и отправлюсь в Подземное царство, меня будут судить за то, что я нёс фигню.</p>
<p>— Это точно.</p>
<p>Когда Талия наконец удовлетворяется выбором цвета, они идут на кассу. Перси волочёт свою тележку с шоколадом. Человек за стойкой выглядит так, будто питается одними пирожками для микроволновки «Hot Pockets» и на полном серьёзе обожает мемы, но при этом так, будто он предпочёл бы находиться где угодно, только не здесь. Взглянув на их трофеи — куча батончиков и одинокая бутылочка лака для ногтей — он вздыхает и начинает пробивать покупки.</p>
<p>И как раз в этот момент чудовище входит через парадное — проламывает переднюю стену магазина.</p>
<p>Драконица. Человек за стойкой вопит в ужасе от... чего бы он там ни видел вместо неё. Талия тут же достаёт свой жестяной цилиндр и превращает его в бронзовое копьё. Перси в то же время сгребает весь свой шоколад — и лак Талии — и вылетает в здоровенную дыру на месте фасада магазина.</p>
<p>— Куда! — орёт Талия, но успевает хорошенько кольнуть копьём драконицу, прежде чем рвануть за ним.</p>
<p>В итоге Перси помогает ей в бою, но только после того, как ему удается спрятать сладости так, чтобы они не пострадали (по крайней мере, он на это надеется). Они убивают чудовище под хрюканье и звон разбитого стекла, и когда оно превращается в пыль и растворяется в воздухе, в отдалении воют полицейские сирены, и они бегут. Они бегут, бегут, бегут до тех пор, пока сирены не затухают, а ноги у Перси не отказывают. Талия пилит его всю дорогу домой («не могу поверить, что тебе «Сникерс» важнее меня!»), но на щеке у неё брызги крови, густого отвратительного ало-зелёного цвета, явно нечеловеческого, и пальцы и губы у нее дергаются, будто она хочет улыбнуться. Разговор стихает, когда она выдыхается. Перси смотрит, как она то и дело улыбается в пространство, так, что видны клыки, и вздрагивает, хотя на улице не холодно. Он думает, не так ли она напоминает себе, что жива.</p>
<p>Тем вечером дома на кухне Талия красит ногти: руки у нее дрожат, а взгляд сосредоточен. Перси ест шоколадные батончики, которые купил для себя. Он спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Каково это — умереть?</p>
<p>Талия высовывает кончик языка, будто ей нужно как следует сосредоточиться, чтобы провести сложную операцию на мозге.</p>
<p>— Ну, — тянет она, — не знаю. Не помню вообще-то. Ничего особенного, по-моему.</p>
<p>Она прерывается, чтобы докрасить ноготь, и оценивает свою работу. Перси с его места видно, что лак попал на кожу вокруг ногтя, но тут уж дело практики.</p>
<p>— Ничего? Совсем ничего?</p>
<p>Она сухо смотрит на него.</p>
<p>— Ну, я же не была в Подземном царстве, так? Меня вроде как заперли в сосне. — Она умолкает и задумывается. — Это было больше похоже на сон. Когда ты во сне не понимаешь, что происходит, и всё как бы взаправду, но потом ты просыпаешься и думаешь: «Это было на самом деле? Это я делала? Совсем как наяву».</p>
<p>Перси мычит что-то. Можно подумать, он что-нибудь понимает.</p>
<p>— Нафилософствовался? Иди сюда, я покрашу тебе ногти, — говорит ему Талия.</p>
<p>Перси улыбается.</p>
<p>— Сейчас, доем «Баттерфингер».</p>
<p>Назавтра они приходят в школу с неаккуратно раскрашенными ногтями. На уроке английского какой-то мальчишка долго пялится на ногти Перси. Перси опускает голову и притворяется, что спит.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Перси с Талией постоянно воюют. Такая уж у них рутина. Перси выигрывает у нее в Super Smash Brothers, а Талия избивает его диванными подушками так, будто пытается убить минотавра. Талия съедает последний кусок пиццы, который он специально сказал ей не есть, и Перси целых три дня игнорирует её, будто её не существует. Они ссорятся по самым дурацким поводам, но каждую ссору воспринимают как страшное, ужасное предательство, поэтому когда они ругаются по-настоящему, это кошмар.</p>
<p>Однажды Талия приходит домой со злым лицом, швыряет сумку на диван и говорит Перси:</p>
<p>— Привет, дитя пророчества.</p>
<p>У Перси и без того был скверный день. Он проснулся утром такой издёрганный, что его трижды рвало, и мама разрешила ему остаться дома и не ходить в школу. Весь день он провёл в постели, крепко вцепившись в одеяла, то засыпая, то опять просыпаясь, а в желудке у него крутило из-за всего сразу и ни из-за чего. А теперь Талия возвращается домой, и у неё видны клыки, как будто она собирается разорвать его на части, поэтому когда она обращается к нему «дитя пророчества», он отвечает ей именно так, как ей нужно.</p>
<p>— Заткнись. Хоть сейчас заткнись, Талия, — говорит он ей, бесцельно копаясь в буфете. Он завернулся в одеяло.</p>
<p>Она показывает ему язык.</p>
<p>— Ах, бедненький ребенок, который не знает, что ему делать со своей драгоценной жизнью.</p>
<p>Он раздражённо оглядывается на неё.</p>
<p>— Да отстанешь ты когда-нибудь?</p>
<p>— О не-е-е-е-т, — стонет она, усаживаясь на один из кухонных стульев и отклоняясь на нем назад так, что чуть не падает. — Я обидела дитя пророчества. Какой бог загонит меня в сосну на этот раз?</p>
<p>Перси поднимает бровь. Лицо его ничего не выражает.</p>
<p>— Я бы на твоем месте не стал так шутить. Ты знаешь, какие они. Знаешь, какой твой отец.</p>
<p>Талия фыркает.</p>
<p>— Кто бы говорил, дебил. Мой отец наверняка слушает всю ту херню, что ты несёшь про него, и только и ждёт, чтоб тебя прикончить.</p>
<p>— А потом мой отец прикончит тебя ещё до моих похорон, — замечает Перси. — Или нет, потому что мой отец — хороший человек, в отличие от твоего.</p>
<p>Талия хохочет.</p>
<p>— Твой отец — бог. Они жестокие, страшные люди — штуки даже. Они вообще не люди, вот в чём дело.</p>
<p>Перси выдыхает — он, наверное, собирался изобразить смех, но не вышло.</p>
<p>— Ты упёртая, прямо как Лука.</p>
<p>Повисает мёртвая тишина.</p>
<p>— Не смей так говорить со мной о Луке. Как будто ты его знаешь, — говорит Талия и уже тише добавляет: — Ты не знаешь его так, как я.</p>
<p>Что-то есть такое в её словах, от чего кровь у Перси закипает. Он резко оборачивается к ней. На хер буфет, на хер еду, на хер Талию Грейс.</p>
<p>— Да что ты? — говорит он, и её лицо тут же делается таким же злым, как и его собственное. — Ты была мертва пять лет. Что ты вообще теперь о нём знаешь?</p>
<p>Талия опять роняет свой стул на кухонную плитку.</p>
<p>— Извини, вы были знакомы сколько, три минуты? Он когда-нибудь разговаривал с тобой как с равным, а не как с ребёнком, каким ты и был?</p>
<p>Перси смеётся — в этот раз громко, но совсем не искренне.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, у тебя все схвачено, да? — В животе у него вскипает что-то, похожее на стремительно несущуюся реку. — Думаешь, ты снова с ним встретишься, и он послушает тебя и вернётся домой? Как будто ты всё можешь. Как будто ему ещё есть до тебя дело...</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что есть, Перси! Я знаю, что ему всегда будет до меня дело.</p>
<p>— Ему ни до кого уже ничего нет, Талия. Потому он и воюет против нас.</p>
<p>— Он просто запутался. Иногда он бесится и теряет голову! Иногда он просто дурак! — восклицает Талия, как будто хоть что-то из этого может послужить извинением.</p>
<p>— Ну да, я тоже иногда бешусь потому, что отца нет со мной — и ты тоже, — но мы же не идём продавать наши души Кроносу? — Перси кричит на неё с такой яростью, что не знает, куда себя деть. Он сжимает и разжимает кулаки. — Я его тоже знал. Я... я тоже его знал. — Он стискивает зубы, глаза жжёт. — Он и мне был нужен.</p>
<p>Талии всё равно.</p>
<p>— А ты дрался с ним бок о бок годами, чтобы выжить? Ты был рядом, когда у него никого больше не было? Ты видел только то, что он хотел тебе показать. Ты его совсем не знаешь.</p>
<p>Перси может заорать только:</p>
<p>— Талия, тебе его не спасти! — И она стискивает зубы, будто они мраморные и их можно разбить. Статуя отца из музея, которую можно швырнуть в стену и смотреть, как та разлетается осколками. Её мраморное сердце в безжалостных руках Луки, уже на полу, уже треснувшее.</p>
<p>Перси — Перси ничего не может поделать с океаном в жилах, ревущим, как ураган. «Он и мне был нужен, — хочет он сказать ещё раз. — Он и мне был нужен. Он и моим был».</p>
<p>В конце концов Перси убегает в свою комнату так быстро, как только может, а Талия швыряет любимые тарелки Салли в стену так, что штукатурка трескается. И Перси, окопавшись у себя на кровати, может думать только о том, как они похожи на своих отцов, когда злятся.</p>
<p>И о Луке. Но он всегда думает о Луке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Перед началом зимних каникул Перси натыкается на Талию, курящую в коридоре. Он выносит мусор. Она выдыхает дым совсем близко к его лицу и даже не пытается это как-то замаскировать.</p>
<p>— Это убьёт тебя, — говорит он ей.</p>
<p>Она презрительно усмехается.</p>
<p>— Я уже умирала.</p>
<p>— Ты удивишься, — Перси захлопывает крышку мусорного бака, — но это не значит, что ты не можешь умереть снова. Не думаю, что папа в этот раз тебе поможет.</p>
<p>Тогда Талия выдыхает дым прямо ему в лицо.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, — Перси кашляет, отгоняя дым. Он говорит искренне, хотя и очень старался продолжать злиться на неё: — Извини за то, что я сказал. Но ты тоже должна извиниться. Иначе ничего не получится.</p>
<p>Её губы недовольно кривятся, она роняет сигарету и тушит её ботинком. Она уходит, не сказав ни слова.</p>
<p>На следующее утро она уезжает повидать Аннабет.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Талия у Аннабет уже неделю, когда Перси просыпается среди ночи оттого, что Аннабет вызывает его через Ириду. Её кудряшки растрепались, а лицо такое же встревоженное, как когда её чуть не сожрали сирены. Талия ушла, говорит она, Талия сбежала. Перси лежит и смотрит на свои руки.</p>
<p>— Перси, да сделай же что-нибудь! — кричит Аннабет; она чуть не плачет.</p>
<p>— Оставь её в покое, Аннабет. — Перси и сам не очень-то в это верит, но говорит: — С ней всё будет хорошо. Она вернётся.</p>
<p>Никто из них не произносит этого вслух, но по смутно различимому лицу Аннабет Перси понимает, что она тоже думает: Талия ушла, и больше они её не увидят. Она либо погибла, либо с Лукой.</p>
<p>Но в конце концов Перси оказывается прав. Однажды ночью он обнаруживает в туалете Талию, истекающую кровью; она зажимает руками глубокую рану в животе, пытаясь остановить кровь. Перси сперва бросается к ней — лицо у нее все в слезах — а потом убегает за амброзией и нектаром. Только вот амброзия и нектар плохо заживляют открытые раны, так что Перси приходится взять старую мамину аптечку и посреди ночи самому зашивать Талию, которая сдерживается, чтобы не кричать.</p>
<p>Потом они оба лежат на полу душевой, руки и одежда в крови, и Талия рыдает. Она рыдает и не может остановиться, и Перси прикусывает губу и дает ей выплакаться.</p>
<p>Потом он спрашивает её:</p>
<p>— Что случилось?</p>
<p>У неё на щеках — засохшие следы слёз, и всё, что она говорит:</p>
<p>— Раньше я была такой сильной.</p>
<p>Он не спрашивает, где она была. Он отправляет её спать, берет хлорку и оттирает пятна, пока мама не проснулась.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Почему ты уехала?</p>
<p>Они лежат у Перси на кровати, свесив головы с матраса, и кровь приливает к мозгам. Талия кидает мячик в стену, туда-сюда, туда-сюда, и не останавливается, когда Перси задает свой вопрос.</p>
<p>— Откуда? — спрашивает она.</p>
<p>— Из лагеря, — отвечает Перси, наблюдая за успокаивающим движением мячика.</p>
<p>Талия сжимает мячик в руках и глядит в стену. Она заговаривает не сразу:</p>
<p>— Не знаю. Мне там было не по себе. Я ведь даже там не бывала до того, как умерла. Для меня он всегда был чем-то вроде рая. Образ идеального мира... И Лука. Странно, что я там, а его нет. Я знаю, кто он теперь и чем занимается, и мне это не нравится, но всё равно, понимаешь? Не могу я так.</p>
<p>Тишина. Перси обдумывает то, что только что услышал. Они не говорили о Луке с той самой ссоры, но с тех пор Талии немало довелось пережить, и теперь она смотрит на вещи более мрачно.</p>
<p>— Каждый раз, когда Аннабет видела меня, — медленно начинает Талия, словно мыслями она где-то далеко, — она смотрела на меня как на призрака. С Гроувером было ещё хуже. Я знаю, что они этого не хотели, но я и сама стала чувствовать себя призраком: парю в воздухе, ничего не делаю и только смотрю, как все вокруг смеются и болтают, потому что они-то никуда не исчезали. А хуже всего — знать, что и я могла бы быть с ними, что Лука мог бы остаться с ними, если бы я была рядом.</p>
<p>Перси не хочет думать о Луке, который остался бы. Перси не хочет думать о Луке, который был бы счастлив.</p>
<p>Вместо этого он спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Почему ты не осталась у Аннабет? Потому что она так смотрела на тебя?</p>
<p>— Нет, — Талия фыркает, будто ей смешно, — скорее потому, что, как бы она ни хотела меня разубедить, мне кажется, что где-то в душе она винит меня в том, что меня не было рядом. Где-то в душе она злится, что я не выжила, что не спасла Луку. — Талия пожимает плечами, будто ей всё равно, и неубедительно смеётся: — Ну и я не уверена, что её отец был так уж рад, что девочка, которая убежала из дома вместе с его дочерью, теперь живет у них дома. Большинство родителей меня почему-то не любят, — самодовольно прибавляет она.</p>
<p>— Ну да, с чего бы. В смысле, — Перси обводит её жестом, всю в чёрном, с выкрашенными волосами и поблескивающими на свету кольцами в проколах, — ты же просто идеал примерной девочки из приходской школы.</p>
<p>Талия смеется, на этот раз искренне, но её глаза словно остекленели и ничего не видят.</p>
<p>— Двадцать шесть с половиной метров, — шепчет она шеллаку на стене, белым-белым потекам краски. — Я была всего в двадцати шести с половиной метрах от лагеря, когда умерла. Это можно пройти за минуту, секунд на пятнадцать меньше, если бежишь, а я бежала, уж поверь мне.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Перенесёмся вперёд на три месяца, и вот уже крошечный Нико ди Анджело ловит каждое слово Перси, Аннабет нет, а великолепная и злая Зоя Ночная Тень так резко огрызается на Талию, что Перси отводит взгляд. Есть ещё и Бьянка, но Перси тринадцать, его лучшего друга только что утащили со скалы, и, конечно, он забывает про Бьянку, пока Нико не заставляет его пообещать, что он будет её охранять, и даже тогда, ну, в общем.</p>
<p>Зоя с Талией — то ещё зрелище. Они ругаются и ссорятся, как старая парочка, и когда Зоя говорит Талии: «Я говорила, что он тебя бросит. Я говорила, что от мальчиков никакого толку», — лицо у Талии вытягивается, как будто её сердце разбилось от воспоминаний.</p>
<p>Но ночью, когда они наконец возвращаются в лагерь, Перси видит из окна своего домика, как Талия целуется с Зоей за первым домиком. Он не собирается подглядывать, но есть что-то в том, как у Талии дрожит рука, как яростно и зло они целуются, как печально Зоя смотрит на Талию каждый раз, когда они отстраняются. Проходит секунда или две, и Перси приходится отвести глаза. Он думает о Талии. Он думает об Аннабет. Он думает о Луке.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только на привале, на полпути в Сан-Франциско, они снова поднимают эту тему.</p>
<p>Талия и Перси сторожат, пока остальные спят. Талия ест протеиновый батончик и не сводит взгляда со спокойного лица Зои, Гроувер храпит, а Бьянка ещё жива. Фоном природы трещат сверчки, а Перси отморозил себе задницу на земле. Он смотрит, как Талия смотрит на Зою, и в груди у него огнём вспухают вопросы.</p>
<p>Он спрашивает:</p>
<p>— Ты его любила? Луку?</p>
<p>Талия усмехается. Она отвечает, словно это обычное дело, словно она репетировала этот ответ месяцами.</p>
<p>— Перси, — замечает она, — ему было пятнадцать, мне — четырнадцать, мы сбежали от родителей и постоянно были на волосок от смерти. В лучшем случае мы были детьми, которые играли в любовь. — Но выходит у неё неубедительно. Что-то подобное она, наверное, говорит себе, когда лежит ночами и не может уснуть, думая о том, как умерла и очнулась годы спустя, чтобы узнать, что её лучший друг превратился в человека, способного приставить ей нож к горлу.</p>
<p>Тогда Перси спрашивает:</p>
<p>— А её ты любила? — и кивает на спящую Зою.</p>
<p>Рот Талии открывается, будто она собирается что-то сказать, но она не отвечает. Вместо этого она захлопывает рот. Сверчки на фоне трещат по-прежнему.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Только после битвы у них появляется время поговорить с глазу на глаз. В поиске времени вечно не хватало с той ночи во временном лагере, а Перси не разговаривал с Талией — с настоящей Талией, не с той девушкой, что хочет казаться сильной и закрывается от всех — уже очень давно.</p>
<p>Но в конце они находят друг друга. У Талии все руки в крови, руки Перси болят от тяжести неба, Бьянка мертва уже несколько дней, а место Зои теперь в небе, а не на земле. Поэтому им обоим сейчас тяжело, но потом будет хуже. Бессонными ночами Перси станет вспоминать о нарушенных обещаниях, данных мальчику, который ещё долго будет любить его, а Талия станет вспоминать, что все, кого она любила, мертвы и навеки ушли от неё. Но пока они справляются с этим, потому что так поступают все герои; их руки в крови, но они притворяются, что это ничего не значит, потому что горячка боя вытесняет всё остальное.</p>
<p>Они всё ещё чувствуют жар. Перси только-только отпускает после выброса адреналина, джинсы у него порваны и все в грязи; он прохлаждается на песке у озера и не становится от этого чище. Они вернулись в лагерь — с новыми шрамами, новыми ранами и новыми трупами. Талия вернулась с венчиком Артемиды, переплетением серебра и черни, единственным официальным знаком того, что она теперь охотница. Это первое, на чём останавливается взгляд Перси, когда она находит его у озера и садится рядом. На венчике у основания лба драгоценный камень, который мягко переливается голубым на свету; он подчеркивает глаза и веснушки Талии, так что их ясно видно даже в тени.</p>
<p>Он не спрашивает: «Зачем ты это сделала?», потому что знает, зачем. Так у неё будет цель, будет дело, и что важнее всего — общество, в которое она сможет влиться, а не то, в которое её пытались вернуть после нескольких лет разлуки. И ещё ради Зои, но это знает любой, кто видел, как Талия смотрела на Зою.</p>
<p>Талия окидывает его взглядом и устало улыбается. Зубы у нее кривые и плохие, как у многих детей-солдат. Перси возвращает ей такую же улыбку.</p>
<p>— Смотри-ка, Персей Джексон, всё у тебя получилось, — Талия откидывается назад и смотрит на заходящее солнце. — Подрался со злодеем, спас девушку, да ещё и выбрался живым.</p>
<p>Перси не собирается с ней соглашаться — фигурка из «Мифов и магии» всё ещё оттягивает ему карман, он так и не отдал её Нико — но адреналин битвы гонит эти мысли прочь. Ты герой. Ты герой. Это ты, ты, ты.</p>
<p>Он снова улыбается Талии и переводит взгляд на озеро. Закатный свет отражается от гребней волн.</p>
<p>— Ага. Ну, посмотрим, долго ли я продержусь.</p>
<p>Талия бьёт его плечом в плечо, и синяк отзывается резкой болью.</p>
<p>— Продержишься. Ты же теперь Дитя Пророчества(тм), раз я вышла из гонки. Сделай так, чтоб я тобой гордилась, понял?</p>
<p>Талия кладёт голову ему на плечо и тоже смотрит на озеро. Перси прислоняется своей головой к её и наблюдает, как бегут волны, пытается почувствовать их в своём теле, на коже, в своей крови.</p>
<p>— Обязательно, — говорит он ей.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, — говорит Талия тихо, почти шёпотом, и грудь Перси вспыхивает огнём таким жарким, что это наверняка любовь.</p>
<p>В отдалении трещит костёр. Кто-то смеётся. Сейчас легко забыть, что они — дети, сражающиеся вместо своих отцов. Сейчас они просто семья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>